Such joining arrangements are known from the state of the art. For example, these joining arrangements are used for hydraulic plug connections on coupling pressure lines, where screw connections having a fitting, for example, are provided as the joining members, which can then be screwed tightly onto a pipe made of metal, for example. It is also known that such connecting members can be attached to the pipe fixedly, i.e., not detachably, by soldering or the like.
The document DE 196 48 683 A1, for example, discloses a hydraulic cylinder having a venting element. The hydraulic cylinder which is used as a slave cylinder or master cylinder in a hydraulic disengagement system may have an opposing piece to which a joining member of a known joining arrangement is attached to connect the pipe to the hydraulic cylinder of the hydraulic clutch disengagement system.
The document DE 197 40 649 B4 discloses a plug connection for connecting pipes and hose lines. The known plug connection comprises an inner sleeve and an outer sleeve. A pipe or hose line is accommodated between the inner sleeve and the outer sleeve, whereby a pipe connection that is pushed over the outer sleeve is also provided. In the case of the connecting member and/or joining member, which is designed in multiple parts, it is possible with another component to achieve a catch engagement of the pipe connection with the outer sleeve. With the known joining arrangement, the resulting production is cost-intensive due to the multitude of components.
Another joining arrangement is known from the document DE 31 43 041, which discloses a device for detachable fastening of a hydraulic line to a hydraulic connection. The hydraulic connection, which is screwed into a housing that carries hydraulic medium, is connected to the hydraulic line via a coupling part. To attach the coupling part to the hydraulic medium connection, the coupling part must be pushed onto the hydraulic line. Then additional operations on the hydraulic line using special tools are required to reshape the end of the line so that the coupling part is connected to the hydraulic line. Finally, the coupling part is connected to the hydraulic connection by a catch engagement.
In particular when using the joining arrangement for connecting a coupling line to a hydraulic disengagement system, the connection arrangement has a significant influence on the manufacturing costs. Therefore it is necessary to construct the joining arrangement with the simplest possible design so that manufacturing costs can be lowered.